


Unvoiced worries.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink still feel anxious whenever Aoba heads out for long hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unvoiced worries.

 

Mink still feel anxious whenever Aoba heads out for long hours. He doesn’t want to restrain the young man’s freedom. In fact he wouldn’t even make a sound of protest if ever Aoba has a change of heart and just leave Mink’s life out that door.

So this left Mink silently dreading Aoba’s day off. He tries to not to think too much about it but he can’t stop that fear of loosing another love one. What if something will happen to Aoba when he’s out by himself? What if he’s too late to rescue his family on time again? 

“Mink?” Aoba calls out  with a gentle pat to his shoulder while the older man blindly read is book.

“What is it?”

Mink already know the answer to his own question because Aoba’s wearing his outdoor jacket.

“Today I have the day off so I was thinking—-’

”You can go but come back before it gets dark.”

Again today Aoba notice Mink’s tense reaction whenever he announce he’ll head out. But Mink force himself to act casual and see Aoba to the door.

“Um, no. Actually I haven’t finish my question. Would you like to come with me, Mink?”

The older man  blinks, the only indicator of his surprise on his otherwise neutral face,“….To where?”

“To the cliff where I… found you .” Aoba answers with a shy smile.

“To watch the sunset again? It’s only 4pm.”

“Ah no, actually I packed some light snacks and I was thinking…. maybe you’d join me and Ren for a picnic? You’re free today too, right?”

Aoba wants to go out with him?

Misunderstanding Mink’s silence, Aoba force a smile and apologizes, “ah! sorry I sprang on you about this so sudden. Of course you’d want to rest. I’ll go out for a bit—-”

“I want to come.”

“Eh?”

“To the picnic. I’ll come with you.”

Aoba’s bright smile came back and he chuckles, “oh good! Because I think Ren wouldn’t be able to help me finish those coffee and sandwiches I made if we’re the only ones heading out hahaha!”

Mink didn’t join the laughter as he stare down at Aoba with earnest eyes.

“Aoba…”

“Y-yes?”

“Next time… when you head out, I want to come along with you.”

Aoba blinks with a tilt of his head to the side. His lover seldom voice his wants around him so this is…. a refreshing feeling.

“R-really? You don’t mind? Actually that’s why I often head out, Mink. I saw how you look stress lately. You’re acting like back then when you ignored me for a few weeks after our reunion.  I thought you need some time alone to do your work and rest…” Aoba confess with a worried tone.

Mink immediately pull Aoba into a hug. 

“No, it’s nothing like that at all.”

Mink has no one but himself to blame for making Aoba feel alienated for the second time and not at home in their own house. How can he be so foolish?

“Aoba, I’ll explain what’s been on my mind but I’ll make myself clear that I never once want you leave my side.”

“M-Mink…”

Aoba can sense his lover’s sincere voice from the vibrations he felt from Mink’s chest. Actually hugging Mink back feels so good. It’s been awhile they’re this close and Aoba  bury his face on Mink’s chest and tuck his head under Mink’s jaw.

He truly misses this feeling.

Smiling with relief, he hugs him tighter, “I never plan to leave your side at all, Mink. Never.”

There was a long pause and then Aoba heard it.

A chuckle.

Mink chuckled and from his voice Aoba can tell his usually stoic lover smiled, “I know. You’re mine, Aoba.”

How can Mink ever doubt Aoba? He knew the answer from the beginning.

“Yours, always.” Aoba answer back with a kiss on Mink’s cheek.

Mink smiles as the two of them continue to hold each other. 

What follows will be a long talk between them, about Mink’s anxiety. But surely they’ll work it out. For now let them enjoy their embrace under the afternoon glow from the nearby window.

…..

……….

…………………………..

END?

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Mink's Dive into Chiral Night video and got inspired to write this short oneshot.


End file.
